Communication devices, such as, for example, computers, mobile phones, electronic tablets, televisions or devices associated with televisions, can be used to perform online searches (e.g., Internet searches) or local searches (e.g., search for information associated with a local network, search of information on a communication device, etc.) to obtain search results responsive to a search. Using a communication device, a user can submit a search query to a search engine that can search an information network(s) (e.g., the Internet, intranet, etc.) and can obtain search results based on the search query. Various types of communication devices can have the capability of generating search queries and communicating the search queries to a search engine to facilitate obtaining search results responsive to the search queries. Such communication devices can include, for example, a television, an IP television (IPTV), a set-top box, a computer, a content-streaming device, a mobile phone, an electronic tablet, an electronic pad, electronic notebook, an electronic reader, an electronic gaming device, a personal digital assistant (PDA), or an electronic device comprising information communication functionality.